edfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:NimhShambler/A theory a lot of people, including myself, have
Now, a lot of people have a theory that Double-D is The Warden from "Super Jail!". I have a few reasons to support this: *The biggest, most glaring of these lies in Jailbot. In one episode (I forget which), you can see a schematic behind Double-D that is Jailbot. The shape is the same, the look is the same, the face is the same--the only thing we can't see are his weapons (shock collar, saw-blades, etc). Who on Ed, Edd, and Eddy draws all the schematics? Double-D. The other reasons aren't as huge, but are a lot of little things. *Next, the same gap in the same spot in his teeth. *He looks somewhat like him, in general. *His voice sounds like it could easily "mature" into Warden's voice. *Both Double-D and the Warden often wear a hat. *They both sleep ''in hats. *The pyjamas are the same colour (yellow, although they are different shades of yellow). *Warden wears a purple tuxedo. The same shade of purple as Double-D's shorts. *The few times we see the Warden without his tophat or nightcap, his hair is choppy and gapped-up. Perhaps it was always like this? We all know how cruel children are. Perhaps that's Double-D's motivation to keep it hidden. *They have a lot of similar mannerisms and body movements. *Even though this is the general style of all human characters of EEnE, Double-D has been seen to be able to stretch his limbs in a manner similar to Warden. *Warden is highly inventive, but all his inventions (though a lot of them are geared towards slaughter) still have that whimsical, child-like look to them that Double-D's inventions have. *The Warden always wears gloves. True, that could be due to the formality of his outfit in general, but it plays nicely into Double-D's mysophobia. Now, some of you may say: "What about in the Time Police two-parter in "Superjail!"? The part where it shows Warden's childhood?" To this I say: "Everything in Time Jail's dimension is theoretical. Warden is arrested for a theoretical crime. The nice little bullet who chats with him is in there for a hypothetical crime. It is not certain if anything in there actually did or did not happen. This could also be a way that adult Double-D comes to grips with his parents never being around by imagining a world where his dad was a warden of a jail, trips on legos, and accidentally hangs himself. Superjail itself is in a different dimension, as stated by Warden. If anyone could figure a way to open a portal into another dimension, wouldn't it be Double-D? "His personality doesn't fit!" Let me spin you this: What if something happened along the way to drive Double-D mad? Perhaps the years of being an outsider? Perhaps the Kankers cause something? Who knows, but it's not out of the realm of possibility that something could have driven Double-D to a psychological breaking point, thus turning him into The Warden. This is all a theory, but it just seems like it could be true to me. Double-D is The Warden. ''Life on the outside ain't what it used to be the world's gone crazy and it ain't safe on the street... NimhShambler (talk) 02:04, June 27, 2018 (UTC)NimhShambler Category:Blog posts